Love, Life and Loss
by Tinydragon95
Summary: Sam and Dean set to become a mating pair for the good of their pack, but when an alpha called Lucifer come sniffing near Sam's heat will he take Sam for his own or will Dean be able to protect him? Or will Dean's want of freedom ruin Sam's life forever? Warnings: this story may contain rape, violence and underage sex. You have been warned! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

hi guys, my first Supernatural fanfiction is here. I don't really know where this will go but i have so many ideas waiting and need to get them out before they get lost in the gigantic junk box that is my head.

hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think. Good or bad, i want to know. I'm a bit of review junkie and need them as fuel. Please feed the dragon

TinyDragonRoar =^.^=

Running, Running.

The smell of dirt and wood under his paws.

Blood around his jaws, dripping off his chin.

It was like being free. Dean loved it in his wolf form. Freedom of running, chasing prey and feeling the dirt under his paws.

The freedom that will be lost when he marry. He will have to mate and have pups and become alpha.

Not that it all bad. He would mate for the pack and be with my brother forever. His beautiful baby brother. He cares for him. He really does, but Dean loved my freedom. He don't want to lose it, but Dean will to protect his family. But he's got to enjoy his freedom while he can.

Crouching low on the ground Dean shuffles forward stalking towards the doe eating calmly in field ahead. She doesn't see him until its too late. Jumping high, Dean lands on her back, instantly sinking his teeth into her neck. Coppery tang of blood suddenly floods his mouth, causing him to ravage her neck, bursting arteries.

She drops to the ground, her legs buckling under her as she collapses. She dying and he can feel as her heart slows under my tongue. Dean lifts his head from her neck and licks the drying blood from his muzzle. Looking into her eyes, seeing the light leave her eyes, Dean knows she won't feel pain as he digs into my meal. Little Sammy wouldn't be able to handle the look in her eyes, but that was nature. Survival of the fittest.

After Dean has had his fill, He looks up glancing around at his surroundings. He needs to head back, the pack meeting will be happening soon and Dean can't miss it.

Standing up, grasping the deer between his jaws Dean, takes off toward camp, ready himself for the boring day ahead of him.

"And you need to think before you things, Sam. Always running off, disappearing. Why can't you be more like your brother, Sam"

This is what to usual lecture from John Winchester sounded like. Always telling him what to do and what not to. Where to go and how to be a better omega. It was starting to get old and he was never gonna listen anyway, so why John bothered, he would never know.

Sam knew his father meant well and only wanted him to be the best he could be. He just didn't need to be told about it all the time.

"Yes, Dad," Sam said, sounding bored.

"And don't take that tone with me young man," John said, sternly. His son was so difficult, but on look from him with those big puppy dog eyes and he was a goner.

"Stop bothering him, John. He growing up to be perfect boy. He and Dean are perfect together." Came a female voice from behind John.

Mary was so proud of her sons and couldn't wait for them to become the new top alpha and omega of the pack. Her babies were growing up and she knew that when they finished, they would be the strongest pair in the pack. Not just physically.

Standing next to John, he leant up and pecked him on the cheek. Then turning to her son, she gave him a look.

"Off you go cub, meeting will be starting soon," She said, winking at him.

Spinning around, Sam took off towards the woods, to meet his big brother. He couldn't wait to see the look on Dean's face when he jumped him.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Meeting

Hello everyone, my faithful little monkeys!

I'm finally getting this chapter out after the attack of elf's my house has suffered. My poor sock draw!

Well thanks to everyone for your wonderful comments and I hope you continue to enjoy my posts. Please leave me your kudos and beautiful comments.

Feed the Dragon!

TinyDragonRoar! =^.^=

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Meeting

Summary

Sam meets a scary wolf in the woods and Dean's feelings grow

The day Sam was born, John was so proud of his sweet omega. It was a difficult delivery. His darling Mary was in labour for almost 36 hours and when Sam was finally born, he was silent. No breath entered or left his body and there was a tense moment in the delivery room as doctors rushed to save the tiny bundle.

Tears rushed to Mary's eyes, as she watched her baby die before her very eyes. John couldn't believe the nightmare he was in, as he comforted his destressed wife. They had patiently waited for this baby, another child to call their own and were heart-broken.

The doctors called the time of death and Mary continued to sob as John whispered endearments, telling her everything would be okay but deep down not really knowing what was going to happen.

As they turned away from the baby's silence, a cry pierced the deathly quiet of the room. Twisting around, Mary watched as her doctors rushed to check the baby, which now had the biggest set of lung they had ever heard. John leant forward to try and see his precious baby. The doctors finished checking and rechecking the health of the small bundle and a woman in a bloody apron walked towards the couple and placed a wiggling bundle in Mary's arms.

Looking down, Mary watched as beautiful technicolour hazel eyes blinked open to stare at her, out from a pink scrunched up face. The loud cries heard before had quieten down to small sniffles. Mary's heart swelled at the small whines she could hear from between sweet pink lips. She couldn't believe her son was in her arms, alive, safe and making the cutest sounds.

John watched Mary smile down at the little angel she held in her arms and knew that there was someone missing to make this family complete. Releasing his omega from his arms, John made his way out of the delivery room, leaving mother to feed their hungry little boy. John left the room and rounded the corner to see a small child sitting in the waiting area, his little legs swinging back and forth as a gruff bearded man spoke to him.

"Hey Champ," John said softly.

The little boy's head snapped up, bright green eyes focusing on him, and widening as they took in the bloody gown John still wore. Jumping up, the boy ran towards John.

"Daddy," he called, climbing into John's arms. "Are you okay? What's with all the blood? What has happened to the baby? Are Mummy and the baby okay? Can I see-" the little boy babbles, until he was cut off by John.

"Dean calm down, your mother is absolutely fine, and we had a few worrying moments with the baby but he's fine now. We can go and see them now if you want," John said, trying to calm his son down.

"I can!" Dean shouted excitedly. Dean climbed out of his dad's arms and jumped happily next to him. Grabbing John's hand, Dean started to tug him down the hall.

"Hurry up, Dad. I wanna see them," Dean Said, continuing to tug of John's sleeve.

"Dean, slow down, there now going anywhere," John said, hefting his oldest son into his arms. John walked back down the corridor and entering the delivery room again.

Mary glanced up from her beautiful baby boy to see the rest of her lovely family. Her young alpha son and her fantastic husband, standing in the doorway. Beckoning them closer, Mary tucked her little angel into the blanket.

"Come on, Dean. Say hello to your little brother," Mary said.

Dean leant forward in John's arms to see the small face poking out from baby blue blankets. Dean instantly felt a tingle in his chest and as it travelled down to his stomach, he notice the bundle squirm uncomfortably.

"Mummy, he's beautiful but what's that tingly feeling?" Dean questioned, still staring at the scrunched up face in his mother's arms. John and Mary glanced at each other, knowing what the feeling meant.

"Dean, it means that you and your brother are connected. You're a bonded pair and will always be happy together," John said, looking down at his sons and loving that they would always stick together.

Dean nodded, still looking confused but understanding on some level the love he would always have for the small baby in his mother's arms.

A cough sounded from behind the loving family, as one of the doctors walked toward them with a happy smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt1 but I just want to know if you would like the results of the ABO tests for your son," She asked in a kind tone.

Already knowing the results, John nodded toward the doctor.

"Okay, well congratulations on your new born omega son," She said smiling. "Have you thought of any names?" She asked, needing it for the birth certificate.

Instantly Dean knew. "Sammy," he said, smiling down his baby brother. He reached forward and stroked his fingers through the459+ fine chestnut hairs on the baby's tiny head.

"Well Samuel, it is then," John said lovingly.

Mary nodded, agreeing with the perfect name.

"Hello, Sammy. My little miracle."

Crouching low, Sam prepared to pounce. Diving out from behind a large shrub, Sam landed on top a dandelion, tripping over his own gangly paws. Righting himself Sam stood up and started to follow his big brother's scent, hoping to catch him before he got home to scare him.

Looking up at the sky, Sam watched as a bird hopped from one branch to another then took flight. Sam wondered what it would be like to be a bird. To be able to fly away, be free. But he could never leave Dean and would never want to. He'd heard about Weres that could change into many different animals. He thought it would be amazing to be any animal, to experience being these different animals, it seemed almost impossible.

Still strolling through the darkening woods, Sam got a feeling someone was watching him. Stopping, Sam glanced around trying to figure out where that feeling was coming from. Not seeing anything, Sam started walking again but his hackles continued to rise.

A snap of a branch had Sam jumping in his skin, his ears perking up. Speeding up Sam's eyes moving back and forth nervously. He wanted to know what was there, what was following him because now he was certain something was. A bush rustled to Sam's left and he started to back away, frightened, eyes fixed.

A pair of icy blue eyes stared back at him.

Slowly from behind the bush, a gigantic wolf with golden brown fur and scars running across his face and along obviously strong shoulders emerged. He stalked forward advancing slowly towards Sam.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," the larger wolf spoke suddenly, circling round Sam.

Sam stood stock still, feeling nervous around this unknown wolf. He was bigger and was saying these strange things to him. Coming back round to face Sam, the wolf started to scent Sam's face, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"And I bet you'd look even better under me," the wolf said, leaning into Sam's personal space, hot breath ruffling his fur. Backing away, Sam felt even more uncomfortable. This wolf was coming on to him, making sexual comments and he hated it.

"Who are you? Leave me alone!" Sam shouted, continuing to back away.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little Bitch," the older wolf growled, baring his teeth at Sam.

"HEY!" a familiar voice called from behind Sam.

Out from the undergrowth prowled Dean in his large wolf form. Dean though smaller than the other wolf, he was muscular and not afraid to fight to protect his little mate.

"What do you think you're doing picking on my pack mate," Dean said, growling at the big wolf he had heard threatening his little brother.

"Alright mister knight in shining armour, nothing was happening. Just having a chat with your pretty little _friend_ ," the other wolf said calmly, glancing over Dean's shoulder to leer at Sam, cowering behind him.

"I don't care what was happening. You were rude towards my mate and you better leave him alone, or else I'll reach down your throat and rip your intestine out," Dean snarled.

"Name's Lucifer by the way," he answered, sitting down, relaxed as though Dean hadn't threatened him. "You're mate is he? Doesn't smell like he's yours," the wolf smirked.

"He. Is. Mine!" Dean said possessively. He had never felt that kind of protective possessiveness towards anyone, not even his little mate to be.

"We'll see," Lucifer smirked, standing up. "We'll see," he repeated. Winking at Sam, still hiding behind Dean's back he turned around and sauntered away

"Dickhead," Dean whispered, feeling anger rise inside him. Looking back behind himself, Dean's eyes softened staring back at his fearful baby. Nuzzling into his little brothers head, Dean spoke softly into his ear.

"Come on baby boy, we have a boring meeting to get to," Spinning around, Dean went into the undergrowth to grab his kill. Trotting back out, Dean could see Sam glancing around nervously.

"Come on, squirt," Dean said, "You're dragging my amazing self, down bitch," Dean said joking, trying to cheer his little Sammy up.

"Jerk" was the quiet reply he got back, as he turned away and started back towards camp.

Following Dean, Sam looked back over his shoulder and felt eyes continue to watch him. He hated it and hoped he'd never have to see those eyes again.

TO BE CONTINUED!

And don't forget, the dragon is hungry!


	3. Chapter 3: Pack Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Pack Meeting**

Summary:

Meeting of the pack and a twist in Sam and Dean's relationship

Notes:

Hi all, here's another chapter for you guys. I'm gonna be working on dominance is a ripper's only control this week so hopefully afterwards, I will post the next chapter of this fic.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feed the dragon with your delicious reviews. It's fantastic fuel ;)

TinyDragonRoar! =^.^=

Dean was pissed.

As he walked back to camp with Sam, Dean couldn't help but think back on wheat he had walked in on. He watched as Sam bundled around as he walked. Sam was so carefree and innocent. How dare that wolf talk to his Sammy like that. How dare he try and corrupt his mate's innocence. Sam was a beautiful wolf and didn't deserve to be spoken to like that but that's now the only thing that pissed him off. He's Mine was on a constant loop in Dean's head.

Shocked by this thought Dean looked towards Sam again. Why was he having these thoughts? Yes, Sam was to be his omega, but he had never had these thoughts about his brother before. What was different? Dean was once again knocked out of his thoughts by Sam barrelling into him.

"Daydreaming again, are we Dean?" Sam said, giggling. "Looks like the big bad alpha is going soft," Sam joked continuing to tease, not noticing the way Dean's eyes darkened.

"Really pipsqueak," Dean asked, "That's the best you got?" Crouching low, Dean's eyes narrowed as Sam's widened knowing just what Dean was going to do. Sam knew the look in Dean's eye. He knew this wouldn't end well for him. He started to back away hoping to avoid being crushed by his big brother.

"What you doing Sammy? Scared?" Dean asked continuing to prowl forward, eyes dark.

"Dean, don't you-" Sam continuing to back away, ears back. Sam was cut off as Dean suddenly sprang forward, knocking Sam to the ground and pinning him there. Squirming under Dean, Sam tried to escape his brother's paws. Dean always did this. He always had to take it too far.

"So, Sammy, who's going soft now?" Dean asked, bending his head to nip at Sam's throat. "You got anymore jokes, omega," Dean questioned, continuing to nip at Sam's throat, getting more rough by the second.

"Dean, that hurts," Sam complained, squirming harder to get away. "Stop please." This wasn't normal. Dean never acted like this before.

Dean couldn't stop. Sam smelled so good. His fur was soft and he squirmed so beautifully under him. This was his omega. His omega, that would keep him trapped forever. Suddenly Dean wrenched himself away, panting. Silence reined for the next few minutes, as Sam and Dean tried to understand what has just happened. Dean then straightened and dared to look over at Sam. Dean didn't like what he saw. Sam had remained frozen, neck bared, eyes squeezed shut. He could see fear written all over his baby brother face and just couldn't handle it.

"Sam, I'm soo sorry, baby boy," Dean said, creeping forward, tail and body to the ground. "I don't know what came over me." Slowly relaxing, Sam opened his eyes to stare at Dean

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean whispered, as they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Sam leapt up and nuzzled Dean, shifting into humans form to wrap his arms around Deans still furry neck. As he felt wetness seep into his fur, Dean followed suit and changed, blanketing his brother with his arms, hoping to comfort him.

"Shhhh, Sam. I'm sorry. I lost control of myself and I won't happen again, I promise," Dean whispered, rocking Sam as he cried.

"I don't understand, why would you do that?" Sam cried. "Please don't act like that again, please," Sam whispered.

"I won't. I Promise," Dean replied. Slowly Sam calmed, slumping against Dean, feeling safe again.

Mary and John sat in front of the slowly gathering crowd of the pack council for the monthly meeting. Mary kept glancing around at the slowly filling tent, hoping her boys would come running through the door. They were normally this late, granted they were still young but they knew to be on time for this meeting. It was very important especially this one. Her boys needed to know these things for when they took over as head alpha and omega. And they knew it too.

Mary glanced towards John and saw the glint in his eye that said he was annoyed at the boys for being late too. John was the less understanding one between the two of them.

Looking back towards the doors, Mary saw the two shapes of her two boys, Sam tumbling through the tents doors with Dean sauntering behind him, looking cocky, as usual. Both boys walked to their usual seat in front of the crowd, next to Mary and John's chairs.

"Boys," John said sternly, glaring down at his children. "You're late. Where have you been?"

Sam 's grin dropped from his face and his eyes flickered to the floor. Mary frowned. This wasn't Sam's normal behaviour when being told off. He usually just looked towards Dean to help him. It was in his nature, with Dean being his alpha and all. But he didn't even look at Dean. Something had happened and Mary was going to find out after this meeting.

"Nothing happened," Dean replied, in his usual confident tone.

"Don't use that gone with me. You know you must be on time for these meeting. It's Important for your roles as future pack alpha and omega. And furthermore-"

"John, leave boys alone. There here now and won't be late, again will you?" Mary interrupted, looking towards her sons giving them what they had nicknamed the 'I'm helping you out now but you better do as I say right this second or I will make your life a living hell' look. With that Sam and Dean both nodded their heads quickly in agreement and rushed to their seat next to Mary.

The crowd quietened as John stood, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

"Welcome everyone to our monthly meeting. Let's begin with the reports from the four corners of the territory," John said, signalling the beginning of the meeting. Sitting back down, John raised his hand for the east to begin the meeting.

Deans mind began to drift as one of the younger member of the pack began with the usually boring report. His eyes glanced towards his brother, again wondering about what happened in the woods, but thinking about that wolf.

He couldn't believe that he looked at Sam in that way. No one had ever done that. Sure, Sam was attractive in his own geeky kind of way, but not in the jaw dropping kind of way.

Looking back at Sam, Dean tried to see what could bring on sudden lust in the aggressive way he did for that wolf. Frowning, Dean noticed that his brother was looking so red. Then again it was excessively warm in the meeting tent as per usually, filled with all these stuffy old people.

"The west has been experiencing some strange animal carcasses in the high-top woods along with foreign wolf noises," Dean attention was brought back to meeting when he heard the voice of his uncle Bobby Singer. "We think that this may be either a lone wolf or a pack trying to take that corner of the woods," Bobby continued.

"Do you have any ideas about how to clarify this? Is this a danger to the pack? Can it be contained?" John questioned, leaning forward I concern.

"Well, we haven't see anything dangerous yet. The carcasses have remained on the outside of the territory but have been moving further inwards every day," Bobby answered."

Dean suddenly thought about the wolf that threaten Sam. He was dangerous and wanted the pack to know so Sam could be protected.

Standing up, Dean started to inform the pack, "During my trip into the woods earlier today, I encountered a foreign wolf quite close to the centre of the pack. This could have been the wolf causing problems," he stated to the entire pack, a grim feeling settling over the tent.

Suddenly, one of the elders stood up at the back of the tent, voicing his opinion to the group.

"I don't think this is a problem, we have often had foreign wolves travel through our territory on their way between packs. I don't think we should rush into anything without at least finding more about this wolf. We don't need another incident like with Campbell pack," the elder said, Dean realising that it was Jim Murphy.

"This wolf was dangerous. He didn't seem like he was just passing through but was planning on staying here for the sometime. We can't just dismiss this," Bobby replied, standing up for Dean.

This started up a whole argument about the safety of the pack and what needed to be done about this wolf. Noise filled the tent, with multiple people arguing about this dilemma and what they thought should be done about it.

Dean was shocked by the development. He wanted the pack to stop this wolf and protect the omegas of the pack, but he didn't expect this kind of anger and worry from the pack members.

Then John gave Dean a look that said 'We'll settle this later' and stood up again the attention of the arguing tent. "I think for now we will move on from this matter, and finish this discussion privately with my son and the elders," John said, bringing all the noise in the tent to halt.

Returning to his seat, Murphy frowned at Dean, worried about the outcome of this problem. The rest of the meeting continued quite smoothly, everything seeming to be in perfect order. As the final report was finished, John stood to close the meeting.

"That's the end of this month's meeting. Thank you all for attending and I will see you all next time," John said, addressing the entire tent. When he finished, everyone began to exit the tent.

Climbing off his chair, Sam felt dizzy suddenly and stumbled as he stood.

Mary rushed to rushed to help her son, seeing the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. "Are you okay, sweetie," Mary questioned, touching her son's arms until he looked at her.

"Yeah mm, I'm fine," Sam replied. "I think it's just a little too hot in that stuffy tent."

"Okay, then sweetie, let's get you outside then. Some fresh air my help," Mary said, leading him towards the exit.

Leaving the tent, Sam continued to sweat, fanning his face feeling his body get even hotter. It was strange because he stepped into the cold night air he didn't feel any cooler. Sam began to sway, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him again. Mary stepped closer to her son to check him better.

"Are you sure you okay honey," Mary questioned again. "you sure do look flushed," Pressing her hand against her son's forehead, brows furrowed, Mary used over her youngest son, worry filling her.

"I don't know," Sam said, eyes glazed, cheeks red. "I feel weird."

Peering over his mother's shoulder, Dean was also worrying about his brother. He hasn't looked feel since the beginning of the meeting. Suddenly a smell hit Dean, so divine, so delicious, his mouth started to water and his head span. Leaning forward, Dean closed his eyes and inhaled.

Mary glanced between his boys, a realisation dawning on her face. Stepping in front of Sam, Mary bent down and looked into Sam's eyes, inhaling her youngest son's scent.

"Sam, I think you're going into heat."

To Be continued


	4. Chapter 4: The Runaway

Love, Loss and Life

Chapter 4: The Runaway

Summary:

The heat begins and Sam disappears

Silence reigned over the trio as Sam stared at his mother's eyes, not believing what his mother had just said.

"But-, but- it's too early," Said stuttered, panicking, eyes getting wider as he stared at his mother. "Way too early."

"Baby, I know but it's happening," Mary replied calmly, placing her hand on her youngest son's shoulder, trying to calm him down. She could see Sam beginning to panic. Pulling Sam close, Mary began to stroke his hair, hoping to help him relax.

Dean just continued to stare as his brother and mum hugged. He didn't know what this meant for him. Was he supposed to mate his brother now? Did this mean the end of his freedom? Shaking his head, Dean tried to force himself not too think about that as it was not about him. His brother was going through a huge milestone in his life and he was moping about not being able to hunt when he wanted. Scoffing, Dean focused back on his brother.

Sam had pulled away from their mum and was staring at Dean.

As they stared at each other, Dean could smell his brother. His mind clouded with the sweet tantalizing scent of him. Dean started to drift towards his brother, hypnotized by that beautiful smell. He just couldn't help it. His mate was amazing, smart and smelt like a fresh, summer breeze, like a rich chocolate cake, like the perfect omega.

The sharp voice of his him mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Dean!" Mary snapped, noticing Dean's blown pupils and his gradual move towards Sam. She moved in front of Sam, hoping to block his scent with his own. Jolting out of his trance, Dean stared at his mother, shocked by the change.

"What happened? Why is this happening now?" He asked, not wanting to be there with his heat-riddled brother.

"Honey, you need to calm down. Your mate is in heat and its affecting you," Mary soothed, looking at her oldest son. Looking around his mother to see his brother, his mate. Dean suddenly felt irrationally angry with Sam. He didn't want to mate now. He thought he had more time to enjoy life. He didn't want to be tied down and have to deal with his strange bitch of a brother.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean snapped, glaring at his brother.

Jerking back as if snapping back into the conversation, Sam stared at Dean. "What?" He asked, looking really confused.

"You know what I mean!" Dean snapped again, anger building. "You're doing this to me. Trapping me as your mate with this heat. It's all your fault."

Mary just stared at her son, stepping aside in shock, unbelieving of the things Dean was saying to his brother, his Mate. She just gaped as these horrible words spewed from her beloved eldest's mouth. Sam was just as taken back. Why was Dean blaming him? It wasn't his fault this heat had come on now. He couldn't control his heats. "Why are you blaming me? I haven't done anything!" Sam shouted back. He couldn't believe his brother was acting this way.

"Of course, it's your fault. You've always wanted to keep me with you, clinging to me like a bitch in heat. Why can't you just leave!?" Dean ranted, wanting to get his feelings out quick, his emotions building up and erupting like a volcano.

"Why are you being like this, Dean? I thought you loved me? I thought you wanted me?" Sam said, tears starting to well, but not falling until the last blow

"Well maybe I don't want to be tied to a little freak like you!" Dean suddenly shouted, panting angrily.

Shocked into silence, Sam stared at his brother, not believing what his brother had just said. Dean knew how much that word hurt him. Sam didn't want to spend another minute here, feeling like this.

"Well, maybe I will do as you say and leave," Sam spat. And with that, tears spilling from his deep hazel eyes and streaming down his cheeks, Sam sprinted towards the forest, leaving Dean staring wide-eyed after him, regretting everything he had said.

Running through the forest, Sam couldn't stop the tears, feeling hurt fill his heart. His brother, his mate didn't want him. Hated the thought of being mated to him. Coming to a stop, Sam bent over resting his arms on his knees panting, feeling sweat drip down his face.

He could feel his heat getting worse, his whole body was on fire, with slick gathering between his legs. It was getting harder and harder to think straight and keep running. He didn't know where he was going or what he was thinking taking off from camp like he had.

Straightening up, Sam looked around continuing to sweat. Suddenly a voice from behind Sam made him freeze.

"Hello again, pup."

Dean was pacing. It had been a few hours since Sam had ran and he was still missing. Dean was getting really worried. Sam should have been back by now and Dean kept glancing at the main entrance to the forest that Sam always took as it came past the pond that they always swam in as young pups. He really wished he hadn't said those thing to Sam.

Dean loved his brother. He really did and being his mate really wasn't the end of the world. It may not be his ultimate goal and want but he wouldn't want his brother dead just for his freedom.

Sensing eyes, Dean glanced away from the entrance he had been staring at intensely. To his right, next to the main tent was his mother, staring at him silently. Her eyes spoke of disappointment and worry. He suddenly felt himself fill with shame. She could always make him feel bad about what he had done with just look. He felt like a pup again with just a glance of disappointment from her.

"Mum," Dean began.

"Just don't, Dean" Mary interrupted, anger entering her face. "You have seriously messed up and I don't think I've ever been this, this. I don't even know what to say," Mary stuttered, her emotions clearly a mess.

"I know, mum. I hurt him and that's not what I wanted at all. I just feel so out of control, like I can't see where my life is going. With his heat starting so early, I just felt myself explode and I didn't mean to hurt him," Dean said. "I made him cry," he whispered, eyes dropping to the ground.

Mary sighed. She knew he felt bad but maybe that wasn't enough.

Walking closer, Mary placed her hand on her oldest son's shoulder. "Look at me Dean," She said, waiting for his to obey. When he did she stared into her eyes, hoping to find the words.

"Dean, I understand. I do. I wasn't always so sure about your father. Granted, I was older than you but still young in finding your mate standards. He was pig headed and arrogant and I couldn't believe he was meant to be my mate, but he became my world. You love your brother and I know it may not be your ideal situation, but you are made for each other. The sooner you realise how good you've actually got it, the happier you'll be," Mary said, looking into her son's beautiful eyes. "If you're not careful, you'll lose him, and you'll never forgive yourself if that happens."

Dean looked back at his mother and knew the truth. He did have it pretty good. He had a brother and mate that he loved and who loved him in return, an amazing pack and pretty awesome parents. So what if he'd never travel the world, he would be loved no matter what.

Suddenly his head snapped to the side towards the woods. Something was wrong. Sam was in trouble. "Mum, get the pack ready and follow my scent," Dean said quickly, beginning to strip his clothes. "Sam is in trouble. I think it's the wolf again."

With that, Dean shifted. In place of the handsome young man was the most beautiful wolf that was quickly turning away from his mother and dashing through the forest.

To Be Continued!


End file.
